Demon Manipulation
by TheFantasyRocker
Summary: Clary wakes up with amnesia. Sebastian loves his sister to the point of obsession. He knows Clary will never want to be with him because they are siblings. He took this opportunity to get what he wants the most: Clary. So he tells her that they are deeply in love without mentioning that they are related. Will Clary believe she is on the dark side? Challenge Fic
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the first time I ever posted anything. I have an idea for a story that I wish to hell that I can write but since I had a D in Creative Writing. I also don't know much about Mortal Instrument series since I got into it from watching the movie and reading fics. I still need to read the second book when I have time. So, I decided to ask someone else to write this fic for me or make it into what you call a challenge fic. I can help write it if needed but don't think I will be helpful. If you don't like the title, you can change it.

This idea was inspired by clabastianshipper23 story called Searching For The Past, which is about Clary with amnesia. Check her new fic! I thought of a darker version of the story of how Jonathan/Sebastian would manipulate the situation to be with Clary. He tells her that they are in a relationship not telling her they are siblings and she is on the dark side with him. She is skeptical, because it doesn't feel like it's in her nature, which it isn't. So he tries to seduce her and they bond when he tells her about how Valentine was abusive, Valentine didn't him, his mommy abandoned him because of something he couldn't help…you know how manipulative he can be. He also tells her she is part angel and he is part demon but he manipulates the truth and tells her because of that, nobody loved them but they always had each other even though it was against nature. He is sort of making himself a Romanic hero. LOL She starts to fall in love with him because of that and they get married. Latter she meets Jace, somehow, and he explains to her with proof that Jon/Seb lied to her the whole time and she married her own brother. Jon/Seb decided kidnaps Clary when she learns the truth so he can get his wife back and she becomes his prisoner wife because I think that is what he would do if she decides to leave him. Not sure how it should go from there so that is up to the author.

1. I would prefer it in order to make it darker but it would make it more interesting if they had a baby. So it's like he is kidnapping his child and Clary so he can have his family back. Having a baby is totally _**up to the author.**_

2. I hope that Clary would end up with Jon/Seb but that is **_up to the author_**….just please don't kill him. He does have to love her in this story but it's sort of a possessive/obsessive love. (I'm a Scorpio so we love dark and possessive men! LOL)

3. One thing for sure is that author cannot make Clary forgive Jon/Seb quickly because I that makes her boring and weak.

4. Clary doesn't have to marry Seb/Jon but I would like them to be tied to each other somehow either by marriage, a child, or maybe even a binding spell. Maybe all? This is _**u**_**_p to the author._**

5. Has to have smut more than once-the best part of a story. ; ) Don't judge me! Seb is a very sexual creature anyway Ms. Clare said so! LOL

6. This is **up to the author** but I would prefer that Clary never regains her memory because it's so typical in a story where a person regains his/her memory and they are back to who they were.

7. The author _**has **_to update at least once a month unless life is being a bitch but don't abandon the fic because of writing block since I will be available for help. I can help proofread if needed.

9. Authors _**has **_to make the updates nice and long because nobody likes short fics. I have a feeling this story is going to be a long one since there will me a lot of drama.

10. No saying "I suck at summaries" in the summary because that is freaking annoying. I will write the summary for you…I sort of already did. LOL

11. If the author does want to abandon the fic, I will not get upset, just either delete the fic so I can repost it as a challenge fic or ask another author who is committed to finishing it for you or let me finish it for you if I am become confident and improved writer.

12. If authors wants to make this story dark, do it and don't worry about hatters! Some might consider this rape since Jon/Seb is lying to Clary so warnings are good but don't let them stop you from writing.

I know a lot of people freak out about Jon/Seb and Clary fics and about dark fics altogether. They never grew up together and **THEY ARE NOT REAL! IT'S JUST A STORY! NOBODY IS GETTING HURT IN REAL LIFE!** Sometimes people like me find Jon/Seb and Clary more interesting than Jace and Clary and you don't have to understand it because neither do I. : D So please no haters on the nice author who decides to take his/her time off to write this story and if you like the story, support the author with nice and helpful reviews. My favorite line that I see a lot of authors say to people who are uncomfortable with certain story: "**Don't like, don't read."** : D

If multiple authors want to write this fic, I will decide based on how well you write your other fics so this cannot be your first fic. I wouldn't expect the author to get started right away with writing this fic if there are other fics he/she wants to finish first. So the story might not be written for months because of that so sorry to those who might want the story written right away but you can't rush creativity.

If can't find an author to write this fic by December, I will write it myself but I make no promises that it will be well written since it would be my first and I will be taking on such dark and sensitive plot. The author doesn't have to write starting in December, just tell me he or she are interested in writing it.

Thank You!

P.S. I have a few of my favorite Seb/Clary authors in mind so I will Private Message (PM) them asking to check how this challenge fic to see if they interested in writing it. I am very opened to any changes to the story. I mean I pretty much told most of beginning of the story anyway. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Good new if you haven't heard already! TJ Morgenstern has decided to write my challenge fic! The first chapter is already posted. It's called _Her Snow White Prince_. If you haven't followed or favored the story go ahead and follow/favor it. TJ is a talented writer! Just keep in mind that TJ has decided to take the story in a different direction setting the story in an alternate universe without shadowhunters, etc.

Thank you TJ!

PS: This challenge will be deleted next week so please follow or favor the other story.


End file.
